<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEX SHOOTER - VANITY 6 by myfunny_valentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111986">SEX SHOOTER - VANITY 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfunny_valentine/pseuds/myfunny_valentine'>myfunny_valentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Gen, Grinding, Hell, Kissing, Late at Night, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Performance Art, Polyamory, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Songfic, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfunny_valentine/pseuds/myfunny_valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentino finds a beggar off the streets. Seems they both can give each other something they need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SEX SHOOTER - VANITY 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sought it all the time. Her charcoal eyes stricken with a fraudulent gaze, shadowed and bated breaths being so tumultuous and saturated, air heavy in the diligent chill of the air. Her cantankerous, pious hair stuck in knotted tangents long since succumbed to the filth of the streets, her silvatious body worn from the unforgiving life as a homeless denizen amongst this flippant realm, the city lights looming over her starrous form like an individual keen in asphyxiation. She let out a drab cough and continued her venture, other shapes and shadows staring out her with varying levels of crude disdain, their bated breaths greedily encompassing her space and getting trapped within that sickly thick atmosphere. She spots a woman and grabs hold and let out a shuddering jumble of alphabet only to receive a contemptuous snarl in response and a shove. </p><p>The form falls to the ground and cracks like a fine piece of china, the spiderwebs barely visible on her dastardly soul. People stepped over and around her, some sparing her some snide laughter. She sniffles but pulls herself back up, against the cruel rotational pull of gravity, once more to her clawed feet, once more. Her ballerina body begins to once again shudder and seek, eyes and mouth trapped haphazardly on the creamy forms of women. Pretty women. Each time, however, she faces a stern rejection and she feels her insides completely cool as the day breaks and night gives way, the streets becoming equally as filled but much more filthy. She slithers away into a nearby alley that smells of rotted beef and shit. She begins to sob. </p><p>It's a few days later. The woman covered in a black cloak continues her venture, looking a beggar on the streets as she moves past narrow bodies in lustful, obsessive pursuit of a certain tremor. One that no mere being could capture. Its on one of these frivolous and meticulous days that she catches the maniacal gaze of such a dark creature drawn to her helpless little light. </p><p>This creature is long and lanky, body like a coiled vulture, think with shark extremities. Teeth sharp as medieval torture, eyes red as rancorous ruby, and gaze as idyllic as blood. It looks out it's limo window with a shrewd, hungered gaze, rumbling out a chuckle as a common broad began to rub her body against his furred frame, the coat getting taut and caught between her slick frame. He blew some cherry dust towards her and she giggled mindlessly at the blatant regard. Then he, perhaps it, continued to gaze out the window, revelling in the whore's meddling and manipulation with his body as he does so, chuckle like smoothened, embittered chocolate. As he looks out a certain lowly woman catches his gaze and he let out another leering cackle, tapping against the floor twice with his heeled foot. The limo stops and the woman looks up, puppy eyes suddenly focused on the vehicle in question and the bastard creature finds it's nostrils scrunched in vague amusement. It rolls down it's window and with a wine like, throaty, sultry tone, it spoke, with power, "Hey baby. Ya' got somewhere ya' need to be or do you just enjoy fuckin' about on the streets?" </p><p>The woman, much to his clairvoyant amusement, set upon him with a frown, leaning against the window and giving him VIP tickets to staring down her cloak to her exposed breasts. He licked the skin around his villainous mouth, lust richened by the sneaky peak at her jutting nipples. He imagines throwing her into the limo and fucking her disorientated body. The whore beside him began to palm at his erection, shockingly close to the gaze of the murky woman from the unforgiving life. When she spoke, the beast heard himself purr at her beautiful tenor- something reminiscent of Minneapolis, easy on the ears, "What's it to ya'? Thinkin' of defiling a pretty girl like me?" her brimstone gaze flickers to the giggling whore beside the man and she scoffs at the blatant display of the common lady of the night. "Looks like you got good enough company as is." </p><p>"None as sexy as you, babe. Why don't you get in and I'll take ya' somewhere you can clean the shit off your fingernails, baby?" the cretin looked vainly joyous as she wore a contemplative look on pouty, cherry lips, anticipating the confirmation- consensual or not, delectable and deliberate gaze consuming her from the top, down, such a salacious look hidden behind heart shaped frames. Its unbearable minutes for the pimp before she nods and he opens the door for her, letting out a puff of his carcinogenic light, delighting in the green eyes of the hooker rubbing against him. "Very good, puddin'. Now, why don't ya' tell daddy why a little kitty cat like you was ogling strangers on your lonesome? I promise you that daddy's a good listener." he continues to scan her with a wolfish, heinous gaze, drowning himself in the small fact of her rubbing her thighs together in idle discomfort. Oh what he wouldn't do to get between those long, mantis like legs and just fuck her with his tongue til she was sick. </p><p>The pretty woman hesitates and it takes the movement of the limo to set her back into motion, thoughts spinning like a windmill. The fragility in her body but the strength in her tone makes the beast so ravenously hungry, the starvation bursting through his veins, spilling out through his lips like idle blood, instead exiting like cigarette puffs. She was a complex wrapped in a pretty little bow and he couldn't wait to get back to the studio to unwrap his metropolitan present. He taps his foot once against the floor of the bedazzled motorized mobile, satisfied as the ride got faster in response, heeding to his every narcissistic command. He hung onto her words like a noose, blissed out as he tracked her sultry, teasing voice. "Well.. I'm looking for my murderer. The one who I killed recently too.. That tasteless woman ruined my life and I am not willing to let her slip past me like this. I'm trying to find her by her voice but it's been.. Unsuccessful at best." she looked so very transparent and misery stricken at that moment it made the monster's skin crawl with neophyte glee, her vindictive and pleading tone shooting right to his crotch as he let out a heavy croon. He imagines her slimmed body toppling over him, pressing her tits together in a desperate display to please his infatuated whim, begging him to be happy with her in a throaty, moan of a ragged tone. </p><p>"Oh baby.. Say, why don't I help ya' out, sugar? Lots of bitches come to my club for a good time. There ain't a chance in Hell she won't stop by, toots. So.. What do ya' say? Wanna try out and stay for a bit?" he caught her in an entrancing hook. He knew since the moment she slipped into his contemporary monument of movement, ready to get swept away all for the sake of some petty erogenous revenge. Watching that confirmation play out on her dollish cheeks wasn't any less satisfying however and as her look turned to her stern contemplation he knew he won a ticket to her exposed body in at least an hour from now. She nods and the creature chuckles in hazed out satisfaction. "Atta girl. It ain't much longer now kitten. You can show daddy just what you can do." the callous broad giggled into his ear and the woman before him allowed herself to nod, body spilling out some bullshit class. God, he was fucking hungry. </p><p>It wasn't long til the automobile pulled up to the porn industry's goldmine, a strip club locked in the luxurious center of the sex city known as Hell. Three figures step out of the dreary beauty of a limo with an intense neutrality that made onlookers leer and scoff at them, internally as to not disturb the rapacious mood of the tall, demented creature, covered in a coat of minx. The whore led the charge, opening the door for the boss and the wanton woman, giggling drunkenly at the wad of spit the woman delivered on her cheek as a sign of immoral disrespect. The beast couldn't help but let out a heated laugh, stepping behind the metropolitan artwork. The three step into and get bathed in an intoxicating amount of night life, engorged and enraptured by the grinding bodies, drugs, and all other virtuous sins that were forever more. The beast looks down at the woman and spoke with a lust glazed tremulous daze, "Why don't ya' let Elle escort ya' backstage so you can get dressed and so you can pick out a song, babe? I'll see you in five.." he listens intently for a name.</p><p>"Apollonia. You are, boss?" goosebumps awoke across his skin as he purred.</p><p>"Valentino. Go nuts, kitty. Can't wait to see ya'." with that goodbye implanted, Valentino finally allowed himself a break from staring at the angelic figure, catching a good look at taut, juicy thighs walking away as he left to go to his usual spot. He feels hyperaware of all the embittered and illustrious gazes digging into his back and all he can do, as the hopeless narcissist he is, is let a vicious, predatory grin split across his dastardly cheeks. Soon he traverses across the sea of individuals, the waves of red corpses parting like he was godly, allowing him to slip into a seat beside a queer individual- one he was intimately familiar with.</p><p>The individual in question is one of mischievous nature, embodying the term business casual- although such a classification was as broad and callous as could be, for all the smiles there was something macabre beneath the screen protector, threatening to break loose and consume the world around it in a flurry of greedy rage. Indulging on such, the individual is an allusion to modernism, a flat screen grown where it's head should be and an accompanying dapper suit to contrast such a futuristic luxury. Hues of blue light drip onto the form of the tall, spindly demon and the pimp finds himself attracted to such a thing. They both sport grins. "New worker I take it, Valentino?"</p><p>"A real looker too, V. You should see her tits. I'm sure ya' will soon though."</p><p>Vox, the infamed TV demon, allowed itself to be idealistically amused by such a barely nuanced thing. It always was amused and leadened by the crude inner workings of the structure of lust this entire building ran on, finding the excitement and haze and absolutely meaningless drama to be a comforting thrill to witness. The workings of demon. What a sight to behold, it thought. "And where did you find such a needy damsel?" </p><p>"Found the bitch walkin' the streets like some corpse. She's looking to get revenge on whatever bitch killed her. Imagine that? I doubt the thin bitch can do anything but crawl over demons like me." he let out a feral croon, imaging such a fulfilling thing, feeling a guttural lust claw at his skin, itching to burst out of his veins and snarl out his jungle love to her. The girl that was sex in rags. Something animalistic was pooling in his gut and damn could he not wait to indulge in such a thing. A prude cackle intermixed with glitches and cuts extinguishes those heady thoughts and the creature looks to it's accomplice who looked positively enthralled. </p><p>"This woman must be a fucking catch if you are this inattentive, Valentino." </p><p>Valentino grinned, "She is."</p><p>As if on cue, an announcement broke out and  Valentino could feel the grin across his cheeks turn into the antithesis of contrite, a heinous little glee bubbling in his chest as he watched the woman tread like an angel onto the stage, the world hearing the announcement: "WELCOME APOLLONIA TO THE STAGE- READY TO SING SEX SHOOTER!" Then like black magic, she began. And what a shuddering beginning it is. Her eyes are sunken in a hazy, drugged up lust, expression flirty and citrus. Apollonia's outfit is quite a pretty thing too, a black cloak drapped over her like she was a sorceress, trapping all the frail fools under her wicked spell. Mousy, knotted hair works lovingly with hoop earrings and she looks like a dexterous, danger woman, her smaller arms working in perfect synchronization with her main ones as she sung. </p><p>"I need you to get me off, I'm your bomb, baby, ready to explode," she intoned illustriously, eyes locked onto the creature that owned the venue, trapping her sights on him. Valentino let a puff of cigarette smoke dance to her and play with her hairs, amused as she began to incorporate the smoke into the act, derisively pleased as she got on her knees and began to sing harder, bowing down to his starman will. Vox whistled, pleased as well by the crude performance. "I need you to get me off, I'm your slave," she got to her knees and twisted her arms together as if she were praying. "Do anything I'm to~old!" she shot back up and Valentino began to drool. Her cloak came off and people gasped and cheered. It revealed her in a sequin bustier, the corset and garter and sexy lingerie look hugging her mesmerizing curves, the sequins refracting light onto the world due to the giddy theatre setting. "I'm a sex shooter! Shootin' love in your direction," she moaned at the end and Valentino let his smoke manifest into invasive hands on her breasts. Apollonia continued to sing, face slick and satisfied like a ratchet little cat and all Valentino can do is purr and coo, Vox doing so as well as he admires the elevated curves that was the mountainous visage of her mantis body. All the men and women of the club cheered and lost themselves to her empowering performance and Valentino knew he had to add her to his collection.</p><p>Eventually, miserably, the song concludes and Apollonia is left gasping out of the strain on the dizzying stage. People erupt and roar for her and she strains herself trying to differ the voices from one another, analyzing each tenor and she looks downtrodden at the results. Then something tickles her chin and she catches a flash of red as she looks up, making eye contact with Valentino. The beast woefully gestures her to come hither, teeth gnashed in a feverish grin. She nods and stands, grabbing her coat along the way. The woman hops off the stage and people circle her like vultures and carrion, flocking to her like she was a messiah and she felt claustrophobic amongst the array of touches and whispers and currencies. By the time she arrives to the table of the double Vs, she is covered with sweat, tears, drool, and cash, looking like she just worked several years with the whittled cheeks and the experienced pockets. Valentino wishes he could strip her naked and fuck her against the table right now. He settles for motioning to his lap, smile broadening as she obliges with bewitching confidence. Vox stares with jealous disdain. "Oh baby.. Ya' knocked their socks off. I've never seen a pretty little thing act so tough up there."</p><p>"You expected anything else?" she allows herself to scoff with an erotic chill. He loses himself in the smell of her hair and Vox cackles with bravado, clawed hand settling on her thigh- such a thing twitched and sprung up in response and a coat of pink cashmere tenaciously began to colour her cheeks. Vox chuckled and Valentino caught on quick, beginning to dig his claw clad hand between her thighs, revelling in the distinguished, scandalized gasp that punctured her throat. She began to grind her hips down, wiggling against his persistent hard on. The demon groaned and hissed at her movements and the TV man leered at the two of them, titulated as he began to play with her breasts through the bustier. She heartedly moans, moving in to kiss Valentino, hand moving to the zipper of the television demon, hand beginning to play with what lay behind the stripped fabric. "Oh- hoh~!" she let out a heated noise, rustled as the pimp began to fuck her through her clothes, their bodies grinding together like grit teeth, bones clashing and snatch dipping into the bulge the pimp hand and they melded together like candy swirls. And when they all orgasmed?</p><p>They started over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>